


It's complicated

by Konbini



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Hank, F/M, M/M, Season 1, Smut, Threesome, mentions of hank's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konbini/pseuds/Konbini
Summary: Hank is reluctant, Dawn is insistent and Dick is...unsure.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Dick Grayson/Hank Hall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	It's complicated

It was probably the high of it all, in retrospect, that brought them to that moment.

Shutting down a major arms dealer, helping Dick save Raven which in turn brought him further into proximity with the Birds of a feather.

And they were all Birds of a feather, Dawn thought.

And it was difficult, unduly so. Between a rock and a hard place.

Because she loved them both but allegiance she owed to one. If only that quieted the pure yearning that came whenever Dick reappeared in their lives.

But it didn't. And Hank knew, she could tell by the way he looked at her.

In her fantasies, just maybe, she'd pictured it happening. Having her fill of both of them.

She certainly didn't plan it though.

Only, they were celebrating. Hank less tense than usual and Dick - well, Dick was loose and open like how he'd been when they first met. Dawn had wanted to show him something in the bedroom and the gathering was moved there.

Dick had even spared a smile for Hank and Hank had rolled his eyes but in something approaching pleased embarrassment and then Hank had said he'd get them some more drinks.

She didn't mean for it to happen. She couldn't say which one of them moved first.

Her lips found Dick's and it felt so right, like a weight being lifted. Like she was free.

It progressed rapidly to heavy petting and when Hank returned he froze, stricken, in the doorway.

"Oh." Hank spoke, word small and short, before turning as if to leave. As if to give them privacy.

It made Dawn feel worse. There was the man she was in love with and then the man she loved. And she knew exactly where Hank's mind would go. That he would allow her this because....because he couldn't satisfy her.

"Don't go Hank." She gasped out from beneath Dick, who pulled back to gather himself.

Dick was all hers though, looking for her go ahead or for her to put a halt on things. Because he didn't care about Hank, at all, and that only made her angry.

"I-I'll just be in the living room." Hank said, strangled, without turning back.

As if she'd been worried he had been going to leave her.

"Come here." She said and at that Dick finally pulled away from her at last.

But something in her stuck and wouldn't let her give him up. He seemed wary at her grip but settled as Hank finally turned back to them.

"Come here." She repeated, more gently, "We can...you would - you both _would_ \- for me, right?"

The suggestion of it caused Hank to exhale sharply and then Dick and him were looking at one another. Sizing each other up uneasily.

"Dick?" She implored, because it hinged on him.

And she hated herself almost, because she knew without a doubt Hank would do this for her. And she knew most intimately his...hangups.

"I don't want him touching me." Dick said pre-emptively.

Hank's whole face flushed red in anger.

"Like I'd want to." He spat, and that at least wiped that awful combination of fearful reluctance and sadness off his face.

"It's just Dick." Dawn reminded, because Dick wasn't a threat - not like that, and Hank shrugged self consciously. Dick wasn't here for him and that must have eased him somewhat.

The awkward fumbling lasted a few moments as Dick and Dawn removed their clothing and Hank stood watching. It was upsetting for him, she could see that and she wanted to soothe it as much as possible.

But the magic that was Dick Grayson distracted her. He thumbed at her clit and soon she was wet.

"condom." He reminded, winded. Not acknowledging Hank at all.

They didn't keep condoms.

It was between her and Hank. She couldn't have children and they were clean but if somehow one of them contracted something they had decided to go down together.

She said as much and Dick listened, weighed his options, before finally nodding and carefully pushing inside.

She keened and the twist on Hank's face made her feel bad about it.

"Oh Hank, please, I- that thing. That thing you do with your tongue." It was the one way he'd always managed to please her. And he seemed so delicate afterwards, each time, face turning up to her for approval.

Dick pressed into her harder at that, in anger or jealousy she guessed, and it was exquisite.

Hank looked unhappy, but he reluctantly approached the bed. Kneeled beside them, hands rubbing nervously down his jeans.

He looked down at where they joined and Dick finally stiffly pulled back and almost away before Dawn could halt him.

"No, stay in me." she said, moaning high in her throat.

Dick stuttered back for a moment before deciding to continue, regardless of where Hank was. He changed his angle though, bringing more space between their bodies. It was enough to allow Dawn to reach out and pull Hank over by his shirt.

She kissed him first, because she wasn't a monster.

Then she pushed his head downwards.

And he was steeling himself - she could see that. Kissing down her body, jarred by every thrust, trying to prolong the task. Gathering courage to continue.

"You're so good Hank." She moaned in encouragement.

Dick needed no such encouragement. His pace was relentless and he was full and thick inside of her. He seemed to resent the words though.

Looked in disdain at Hank, who was kneeling before him and getting closer to where they joined.

Hank's whole face was flushed with humiliation, and she almost stopped him because of it, but then his head dipped down and his tongue stroked her clit in that way that made her buck.

Consequently she pushed his head down.

She felt it when Hank's tongue inadvertently swiped across the place where Dick and she joined.

Both men froze. Hank was about to reel back - she could sense it.

But then - shockingly, amazingly - Dick's hand came to rest in his hair.

It was a turning point.

His thumb stroked a slow circle through Hank's hair.

"Please Hank." she begged.

She wanted it. All of it. And she wanted them to want it. Wanted them to want her and want each other.

Hank was tense - struggling with himself - before he finally seemed to deflate. And then began again with small, delicate, shy licks swiping at both her and Dick.

Dick groaned.

Neither of them moved, instead waiting to see what Hank would do.

His licks got bolder, less clumsy - until it started to get messy. Wet spit sounds and noises from the both of them to keep him going. Hank was panting heavily when he pulled away, just a little. Face slick with spit and Dawn's cum.

Dick was watching with dark eyes, something like wonderment on his face.

 _That's right_ , Dawn thought - almost proud, _That's my Hank._

She didn't expect for Dick to tip Hank's head back, pull out, and ram right back down his throat.

The jolt of arousal was accompanied by a burning anger.

But Dick pulled out just as quickly, pushed inside her and began to move. It was Hank's noises that stopped her from saying anything. Those pathetic whines and keens, how he moaned and his hips jerked.

He looked ashamed too, and couldn't meet her eyes.

Dick came inside her. When he pulled out he shoved Hank's face down by the back of his neck to between her thighs.

"Lick it up."

And she should say something. Dick was being too rough.

"Hank." She said instead, beginning to sit up, to make sure he was okay.

His eyes were glazed over when he looked up at her. He had her slick and Dick's cum smeared on his face. In his mouth. The sight was erotic.

"Hank, are you okay?" she tried again.

He nodded, resting his head against her thigh. Face flushed, the only one dressed. She wanted to do something for him too.

She met Dick's eyes. They seemed to be permanently shocked - at her, at himself maybe. That look of dark lust that had settled earlier though remained.

He helped her manhandle Hank up to stand on his knees to get his clothes off. He seemed embarrassed to part with each article in Dick's presence. Dick, for his part, seemed to be in awe of it all.

"You wanna be inside me baby?" Dawn sweet-talked Hank.

He was embarrassed, no doubt thinking of his performance issues, but nodded anyway. Moved forward when Dick moved backwards out of the way.

Hank was between them now.

Dawn moaned as he slid inside. Made a show of it and that eased him a little.

His thrusts were slow, unfocused and without feeling. As usual. He was beginning to soften - Dawn could feel it - and as he did his eyes began to water.

"It's okay, baby." she began, even as it was overlapped by Dick.

"Do it properly." he ordered, nestling closer behind Hank and grabbing his hips.

Guiding them.

Just that fact made her moan. Somehow the slow roll felt more than before, felt mindbogglingly good.

Then Hank was making short cut off moans, mouth open and that was new too. Dick's hands had slid lower on his hips and his thumbs were digging into the dimples on the small of Hank's back just above that swell of ass she loved so much.

Then they went lower. Dawn could tell because suddenly Hank was gasping in surprise, pushing against her with some force.

"Is this okay?" Dick asked, face serious.

Dawn didn't want it to stop. Hank was the hardest he'd ever been. Seemed sweaty and on edge and conflicted but after some moments he finally nodded.

Each thrust into her speared him deeper on Dick's fingers on the draw back. Hank seemed stunned with pleasure, embarrassed and ashamed. But his hips kept jumping between them like he couldn't help it.

She only caressed his face and kissed him. They kept kissing, softly and sweetly, until Dick added his weight on them. She could tell when he began to push into Hank's ass because Hank started to pull away, ass rolling back.

Hank seemed tired, like he could barely hold himself up. His arms shook when he took Dick's weight and braced over Dawn. He was moaning quietly to Dawn's soothing nonsense words.

"Fuck." Dick said, out of breath, when he was finally all the way seated.

They all moaned when he rocked.

Dick controlled the pace. Hank was stuck between them, and it seemed to take him forever to come. In fact, he was having trouble with it.

Dawn didn't mind but after much of the work Dick was beginning to wear out.

"Did he come yet?" he asked her surreptitiously, like he couldn't just ask him himself.

"You gonna come baby?" she asked.

With some shame he turned his face away and admitted quietly,

"I can't." all the while being racked by Dick's hard thrusts.

"Please baby, it's so hot. Doesn't it feel good?"

He seemed conflicted, so obviously experiencing overwhelming pleasure but at odds with himself. And of course Dick was stubborn, wasn't going to come himself until he made Hank.

"Come on baby, what's the matter?"

There was a look on his face at that, full of such vulnerability that for a moment he seemed like a little boy. Her heart stuttered in her chest.

"I-I want to be a good boy."

Dick's eyes met her in confusion but her gaze skittered away. In any case she was oversensitive now, well spent. She crawled out from underneath them, Hank's hard dick hanging underneath him. Dick still buried balls deep in her boyfriend.

"You're so good baby." She said, petting his hair.

Dick started back up from where he'd paused. Slow, deep, languid strokes. He touched Hank gently, petting his back and his hair.

Dick wasn't a talker. Dawn got this. Still, she felt he could have put a little more effort forward.

"Dick thinks you're good, baby." She said instead.

Hank moaned outright at that.

"Squeezing him like that." It was a gamble, Hank was delicate.

Hank arched.

"You want to be good for us, don't you?" Hank nodded desperately, "Then come."

He did, hard, spurting onto the sheets below.

Dick growled, hunkering down while Hank no doubt flexed around him. Just seeing the come dripping from Hank's ass afterward stoked a small glint of arousal.

They fell into a sweaty, exhausted mess.

In the morning Dawn awoke to Hank curled up beside her. Her heart fell when Dick wasn't there. She found him in the kitchen though, about to go out the door, with his pack all neatly in order. She was about to start in on him maybe, but she was interrupted by Hank's quiet footfalls from the bedroom.

And he was - endearingly shy - scratching behind his ear, asking them both if they wanted him to make coffee, wrapped in a sheet.

Dick slowly let his pack fall to the floor beside him.

"I could use some coffee." Dick said.

He and Dawn shared a look and that's when she knew that he knew. That they were going to have a serious conversation without Hank present. She'd been naive to think he hadn't caught on. That he wouldn't puzzle out Hank's behaviour.

She was glad she could report the wretch was dead.

But then Dick schooled himself, turned to Hank and watched with intent amusement as the man stuttered and looked generally awkward - so unlike his usual sure self.

Dawn felt her gaze soften.

Maybe they could have it all.


End file.
